On the border line of the edge
by Haneshiro
Summary: Moi Shiro, 15 ans 1/2, samurai et élève de Muramasa. Et c'est aussi moi qui vivais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que ce satané démon n'entre dans ma vie, bien longtemps auparavant ! En y repensant, tout est de sa faute ! Et il se permet de m'abandonner ? Kyo... je te tuerai, un jour. Ou quand Onime no Kyo rencontre un imprévu nommé Shiro. Kyo x Yuya, Shiro x ? Spoil tome 11
1. Chapter 1 : The man in the forest

Bienvenue cher lecteurs/trices ! Ici Haneshiro, fana de SDK ! Suite à ma grande déception face au nombre de fic sur ce manga encore en cours j'ai décidé de RÉAGIR ! C'est pourquoi j'ai l'honneur (et la joie, parce que, oui, j'aime écrire !) de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction !**  
**

Le personnage principal est un OC. Spoil à partir du tome 11 (et jusqu'à la fin).

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

Chapter I : The man in the forest

Sur un chemin boisé chantonnait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année. Il portait un sabre à l'épaule, rentrant de son entrainement quotidien. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, écoutant le chant des oiseaux tout en replaçant le haut de son shikakusô d'un geste précis. En effet, il était vêtu d'un de ces fameux habits de samurai, d'un bleu foncé au bordures noires er argent. Se cheveux d'encre étaient attachés en queue de cheval traditionnelle (nda : Vous savez, la coupe de Kenshin le Vagabond quand il était un assassin, la queue de cheval en hauteur avec deux mèches qui encadre son visage). La couleur de ses yeux, elle, en harmonie avec le kimono, était d'un bleu profond, parsemé ça et là de reflets argentés (bref, il les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus foncés).

Il reprit sa route, guilleret. Aujourd'hui il s'était surpassé ! Il se demandait ce qu'en penserait son maître. Surement qu'il lui dirait « Tu as bien travaillé ! Je suis fier de toi ! ». Viendrai ensuite son inévitable sourire et alors peut-être même qu'il lui enseignerait de nouvelles techniques ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'affronter quelqu'un d'autre que son maître. Il s'en serait donner à cœur-joie ! Par ailleurs, le jeune garçon espérait sincèrement que son maître lui aurait préparé un bain comme il le faisait parfois ! Vraiment il adorait son maître ! Même s'il ne le l'avouerait jamais aussi crument. De toute façon, il le savait probablement déjà...

C'est alors qu'il se raidit, interrompant ses douces rêveries : il avait senti l'odeur du sang ! Il accéléra le pas, le subtil parfum enivrant tous ses sens. Il avait toujours apprécié cette odeur, si délicate, si subtile ! Elle annonçait la mort et il adorait ça ! En d'autres circonstances, il aurai vraiment apprécié mais pour le moment, l'image de son maître occupait son esprit. Il ne doutait certes pas de la force – oh combien supérieure à la sienne – de son maître mais l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupé. C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il se raidit de nouveau, s'arrêta et se mit en garde, prêt à se défendre. Une dizaine d'homme jaillirent des broussailles à proximité et l'attaquèrent avec une coordination parfaite. Le jeune samurai dégaina et para chacun de leurs coups. Ils combattirent un moment, se portant mutuellement des estocades. Il finit par récolter une blessures à la cuisse, mais rien d'inquiétant. Énervé, il enchaina une série de mouvements précis et mit à terre cinq des dix hommes.

Coriaces... jugea-t-il.

Manquant de vigilance, il reçu une égratignure à la joue. Excédé, il embrocha le coupable d'un coup sec et, tirant un second sabre, plus petit (un wakigashi) en acheva un second qui croyait judicieux de l'attaquer par derrière. L'odeur du sang se fit plus présente. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tué quelqu'un un an peut-être ?

Ce qu'il ce sentait bien ! Un sourire béat s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il combattait et il adorait ça ! Il voulait plus de sang ! Il considéra ses trois adversaires restant et fit un sourire mesquin : il allait bien prendre son temps et profiter de cette occasion inespérée de s'amuser ! Il entendit un cri au loin. Il revint immédiatement à la réalité et soupira : il allait devoir abréger son combat...D'un geste mille fois répété, il trancha ceux qu'il considérait à présent comme des gêneurs, essuya la lame de son sabre, le rangea dans son fourreau et repris son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Arrivant aux alentours de la maison de son maître, il aperçut des cadavres de soldats étendus ça et là. Il sourit : son maître était toujours aussi fort. De toute façon, Mibus ou pas, ses ennemis ne faisaient pas long feu. Il retourna du pied un cadavre, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

L'ambiance hostile avait disparue. Rassuré, il freina son avancée et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée.

Ils faudra qu'ils enlèves les morts... Qu'elle plaie ! C'était obligatoire ? Bon, c'est vrai que voir des cadavres sanguinolents en décomposition (je ne vous dis pas l'odeur !) n'étais pas la plus belle chose à voir quand on regarde par la fenêtre mais quand même...

Il ouvrit la porte en criant l'habituel « Tadaimasu ! ». Après quoi, il rejoignit la pièce principale en courant et ouvrit le shogi brusquement :

- Maître ! Vousallezbien ? Jemesuissurpasséaujourd'hui, vousm'avezpréparéunbain ? Hurla-t-il en marchant les mots à toute allure, passant du coq à l'âne.

~ Grand silence ~

Ou comment se sentir bien stupide...

Etonné, il explora la maisonnée.

Il n'y avait personne, excepté quelques cadavres.

- Charmant... commenta-il.

Ce n'étais pas vraiment son le style de son maître de laisser des cadavres dans le couloir... Cela manquait un peu de classe tout de même. Cependant il commença à ressentir une vive inquiétude à son propos. Pourtant son maître était le plus fort, il n'en doutait pas. Pour lui son maître était et resterait toujours invaincu. Alors pourquoi cet étrange sentiment ? Il entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté du jardin. L'adolescent, trop heureux, s'élança en direction du jardinet. Il sortit, aperçut une tignasse blonde et s'écria avec joie :

- Muramasa-sama !

L'homme, son maître (nda : qui d'autre ?), releva la tête et sourit doucement.

- Ah ! Tu es là. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Il avait _encore _lu dans ses pensées ! Maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. S'excusa-t-il, souriant davantage.

- Encore !

Il afficha une mimique moqueuse sans pour autant être méchante.

- Je sais bien que tu n'aime pas que je sache que tu t'inquiétai pour moi, tu sais.

- Pfft...

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. C'était juste que, comme son maître l'avait fait remarquer, il détestait que ce genre de sentiment soit exposés au grand jour.

- Ha ha ! Ria l'adulte de bon cœur.

Vexé, l'adolescent tourna la tête. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et, effaré, tendis le doigt en balbutiant :

- De...des _gens_ !

les gens : …?

Il se reprit, se retourna vers Muramasa et, toujours en les pontant du doigt (malpoli, va !), lui demanda :

- Pourquoi il y a des gens ici ?

Muramasa afficha un sourire géné et lui répondit, abaissant prestement son bras au passage :

- Ce sont des invités. Yuya-san, Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke-kun et Okuni-san, voici mon élève. Shiro, voici nos hôtes.

L'adolescent s'inclina en s'excusant de son impolitesse et leur souhaita la bienvenue. En effet, son maître de rigolait pas avec les bonnes manières. Entre-eux, il pouvait se relâcher, mais en présence d'invités, pas question de paraître mal éduqué, samurai ou pas. Eh pas fou ! Il pourrait être privé de tarte aux pommes !

Muramasa frémit, amusé.

- C'est une bonne idée, Shiro-chan.

- Euh...

Les hôtes en questions les regardaient, effarés ; Benitora ayant particulièrement de mal à suivre. Le gamin pensait à des trucs que Muramasa trouvait drôles et auxquelles il répondait ?

- C'est à peu près ça, Benitora-san.

Ce dernier sursauta, surpris. Le gamin le rassura :

- On ne s'y habitue vraiment jamais, tu sais.

- Je...je vois ça.

- Alors tu es l'élève de Muramasa ? Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Yukimura.

- C'est vrai, il m'enseigne l'art du sabre. J'ai eu quinze ans il y a six mois.

- Oh je vois ! Tu es un adulte à présent ! Un samurai, un vrai ! Répondit-il gentiment. (nda : à cette époque, un garçon devenait un « adulte » et pouvait devenir samurai lors du Genpukû, à l'âge de quinze ans. C'est une cérémonie.)

Le jeune garçon rougit, ce qui amusa le Sanada. Muramasa se mit à rire avec douceur ( Mais à quoi est ce que notre ado peut bien penser ?). Tora lui envoya une grande claque amicale dans le dos et lui plaça un bras autour des épaules en ricanant :

- Allons ne sois pas timide !

Shiro faillit trébucher et se rattrapa de justesse à Yukimura. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et, plus géné que vexé les ignora sèchement. Il lâcha le samurai et repoussa avec dédain le bras de Benitora. La femme, Yuya, lui adressa la parole :

- Tu n'as pas été attaqué en revenant ici ?

Il regarda son maître, interrogateur. Muramasa hocha la tête. Après quoi l'adolescent répondit :

-Si mais je m'en suis débarrassé. D'où les égratignures sur ma cuisse et mon visage.

Égratignures qui d'ailleurs commençaient à saigner abondamment.

Muramasa s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Le jeune homme sourit et le remercia en pensée.

- Et depuis combien de temps t'entraine-tu ? Le questionna Yukimura.

- Une dizaine d'année environ. Peut-être un peu moins.

- Ah quand même. Et te trouve-tu fort ?

- Euh...Sans doute.

- Fort comment ?

Mais...mais il est chiant avec ses questions à la fin ! Pensa-t-il.

- Shiro ! Viens ici que je te soigne.

Un miracle ! C'est un miracle ! Merci maître ! S'exclama-t-il mentalement (il a pensé plus fort).

- Oui maître.

Il le rejoignit et s'assis à ses côtés (Muramasa est à genoux). Yukimura, persistant, réitéra sa question :

- Fort comment ?

Embêté, l'adolescent regarda son maître. Ce dernier sourit. Indécis l'adolescent commença à répondre :

- Et bien je... Oooooooh... Je tombe en pâmoison ! Murmura-t-il en s'évanouissant. (nda : excusez-moi, je n'ai pas résisté, j'avais trop envie de le mettre. )

L'ancien taishirô (sage) se jeta sur lui en criant :

- Shiro ! Qu'y-a-t-il ? SHIRO !

Rien à faire : l'adolescent restait inerte. Inquiets, les hôtes de Muramasa s'approchèrent. Yukimura, lui, mit la main sur le front du jeune homme.

Mais qu'est-ce-que... pensa le garçon « évanoui ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner car le Sanada lui pinça traîtreusement le bras. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en lançant un « Aîe ! » sonore. Muramasa s'esclaffa (avec classe). Tora bondit de frayeur, ainsi que Yuya, qui fit un mouvement de recul. Le samurai ricana bêtement, satisfait.

- Je le savais !

Vexé, le petit plaisantin l'ignora superbement. Son maître lui sourit et Yukimura enchaina :

- De toute façon, seul le dernier des imbéciles y aurait cru (Tora ne se sent pas visé j'espère !). La prochaine fois, évite le « Je tombe en pâmoison », ce n'est... il chercha ses mots un instant, ce n'est pas très crédible, surtout pour un homme.

- C'est vrai. Renchérit Muramasa avec douceur.

- Pourquoi vous le soutenez ? S'exclama l'adolescent, outré.

- Ah ! * cœur * J'imagine que le maître était complice ! * cœur * s'amusa le Sanada.

- Pfft... Vous n'êtes pas drôle... murmura Shiro.

- Laisse moi te soigner. L'ignora son maître.

Il acquiesça et se laissa faire un moment. L'adulte lui demanda le nombre de Mibus qu'il avait affronté. Il lui répondit et en profita pour l'interroger sur les invités :

- Que font-ils ici, Muramasa-sensei (nda : sensei est une particule pour dire « maître ») ?

- Ils sont de passage. Ils viennent pour une épée.

- Une épée ? Questionna Tora (Décidément, il n'en rate pas une). Je ne savais pas.

Muramasa lui adressa un sourire contrit :

- C'est regrettable. De toute façon, cela ne concerne que Yukimura.

Ah bon ? Pensa ce dernier. Il en apprenait des choses sur lui dit-donc !

Mais il n'était pas idiot, Muramasa essayait de cacher la vérité à son élève. Yuya ne dit rien, comprenant elle aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle se taise. Sasuke, lui, n'avait rien à dire. Ce n'était pas son problème de toute façon. Okuni fit de même. Shiro ricana méchamment envers Benitora. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute à propos de l'honnêteté de son maître.

- Si tu pouvais aller nous achetez de quoi manger au village se serait fantastique ! lui demanda ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas prévu que nous serions autant. Soupira Muramasa.

- Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, Muramasa-sama ! Répondit l'adolescent.

Muramasa acheva de le soigner et lui remit quelques Yens. Le jeune salua les hôtes et sortit. C'est ce moment que choisi Tora pour demander à sa compagne Yuya :

- Dis, tu sais où se trouve Bon ?

- Sans doute avec l'autre idiot. Répondit-elle.

Shiro entendit la question et frémit :

Bon ? Pfft... Non c'était impossible.

Muramasa le contempla quelques instants puis, le voyant partir fit :

- Je préfèrerais éviter de lui parler de Kyo et de Bontemaru. De même, j'aimerais bien que le nom de votre clan lui reste inconnu. Dit-il à Yukimura.

Ils hochèrent la tête et, avant même qu'ils ne répondent, Muramasa les devança :

- C'est pour son bien.

Ils comprirent qu'il n'y avait rien a ajouter. Par ailleurs, Yuya nota inconsciemment que l'adolescent était plutôt beau. Elle rougit à cette pensée, se rappelant du pouvoir de son hôte. Muramasa sourit simplement. Elle soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que cet homme connaissait le tact. Imaginez que ce soit Kyo qui possède ce pouvoir ! (nda : Oh My Gosh!).

XxXxXxXx **SDK **xXxXxXxX

Le jeune homme, obéissant à son maître, parti en direction du village voisin. Par un hasard de circonstances, il varia son itinéraire et décida de couper par les bois au lieu de passser par le chemin des rizières. A peine eut-il franchit les premiers arbres qu'il entendit des éclats de voix masculine. Intrigué, il s'approcha. Il se stoppa soudainement : devant lui se tenait un sabre, planté dans le sol avec force. Et pas n'importe lequel ! _LE_ Tenrô ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Onime no Kyo n'avait tout de même pas osé...

- Rôh ! T'es pas marrant ! Regarde tu as oublié ton sabre ! Comment veux-tu que l'on se batte sans ? Rala un homme imposant, apparaissent au détour d'un buisson.

Shiro hoqueta de surprise : _lui ? _Non, I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E. ! Qu'est-ce-que ce damné Bontenmaru venait faire là ? Et avec le Tenrô ? Il n'avait tout de même pas vaincu...

- Je ne l'avais pas oublié, je l'ai planté ici exprès ! Retorqua son compagnon, émergeant du buisson à son tour.

Il était plutôt grand mais moins que le précédent, avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux rouges, à l'aura démoniaque (les yeux).

K...Kyo ? Balbutia mentalement le jeune homme. (nda : oui c'est possible, la preuve).

Son regard passa de l'étonnement à la colère : comment OSAIT-il se montrer devant lui ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Kyo s'approcha de son épée. Il baissa les yeux et marque un temps d'arrêt :

- Shiro ?

Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il déclara froidement :

- Kyo...

- …

C'est ce moment que choisi Bontenmaru pour intervenir :

- Toi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

- En quoi ça te concerne ? Répliqua sèchement le gamin.

- …

- Muramasa l'aura prit en pitié. Lança Kyo.

_- Comment ?_ De quel droit dis-tu cela ? Et puis d'abord je pourrais vous retourner la question ! Que viens tu faire ici, _Kyo_ ? Rétorqua le jeune samurai menaçant et indigné.

- Je suis ici parce que Muramasa me l'a demandé.

Shiro se sentit trahit. Son maître lui avait menti, à l'égal de Kyo ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Dégage ! S'écria-t-il avec fureur.

- Oh ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ricana l'adulte, goguenard.

- Dégage sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Fit-il en souriant.

- Sinon tant pis pour toi !

Il s'empara du Tenrô et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Bontenmaru et Kyo se regardèrent. Le samurai sans sabre semblait assez agacé. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à chat. C'était la pire des choses à faire avec ce gamin. De toute façon il récupèrerait son sabre d'une façon ou d'une autre plus tard, sans se fatiguer. Ainsi il le laissa courir et rejoignit Muramasa.

À suivre...

* * *

Signé : moi (oui je sais, c'est profond. kyo : et utile. moi : Oui bon ça va hein !)

Alors, alors ? Reviewez please !

Pour votre information, j'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux, je n'en était même pas à la moitié de la version papier que j'avais déjà fais 14 pages words.

La suite bientôt (quand je l'aurai retapé). Le titre viens de la chanson Boulevard of the broken dreams, de Greenday.

Le titre, On the border line of the edge, signifie Sur le tranchant de la lame.

L'histoire possède pour le moment deux themes song : Blood to bleed, de Rise Against (la principale) et Boulevard of the broken dreams.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2 : Bloody people

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici la suite ! Merci à toutes les revieweuses : c'est intriguant n'est-ce-pas ?

A Chibi Yuya : Des réponses au chapitre suivant...techniquement oui, sur la version papier après... c'est à toi de voir ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sauras d'ici deux ou trois chapitres. Tu n'aime pas trop Shiro ? J'avoue qu'il est bizare (mais c'est normal, tu comprendra plus tard); Voilà, je note tes conseils et j'essaie de les appliquer ! a plus !

NOTE : Dans le chapitre précédent j'ai dit qu'il y avait trop peu de fic sdk en cours, pas qu'elles n'étaient pas bien ! (je n'oserai jamais dre ça, en plus, c'est pas vrai). Désolé, ma phrase était mal tournée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Enjoy it ! Et reviwez s'il vous plait, j'ai plus que besoin de vos appréciations et/ou conseils !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bloody people**

_...Ainsi il le laissa courir et rejoignit Muramasa..._

Il pénétra dans la pièce principale et vint s'assoir aux côtés de son maître. Muramasa lui demanda, étonné :

- Tiens, mais où est donc ton sabre ?

Kyo ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit et répliqua :

- Demande à ton stupide «élève».

Muramasa se mordit la lèvre. Shiro avait donc rencontré Kyo... Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Hein ? ! On a _volé _le sabre de Kyo ? S'écrièrent Benitora et Yuya, effarés, se demandant surtout qui était le malade assez suicidaire pour faire ça.

- Synchro ! Commenta Yukimura, amusé.

- Le voleur doit être puissant... commenta Sasuke, un poil concerné.

Muramasa, intervint avec un sourire gêné :

- Euh... Shiro est un petit peu susceptible.

- C'est lui qui a pris le sabre de Kyo ? firent-ils avec de grands yeux.

- Oui. répondit Muramasa, l'air blasé.

- Mais ils est fou ! S'exclamèrent-ils avec une synchronisation parfaite.

- Oui. répondit-il de nouveau.

- Euh...

- En plus, il ma désobéi. râla Kyo. Stupide gamin !

Tout le monde : ?

- Il n'a pas mis de...

Muramasa se jeta sur Kyo, un sourire quelque peu forcé au visage, couvrant consciencieusement sa bouche de ses mains.

- Ah ! Mais Kyo tu es blessé ! Viens, je vais te soigner avant que ça ne s'aggrave !

- ... répondit Kyo.

Et pour cause, il n'avait qu'une _gravissime_ égratignure à la joue, où il s'était gratté. Tous regardèrent Muramasa avec de grands yeux, excepté Kyo qui, comme d'habitude ne disait rien. Yuya intervint :

- Mais Muramasa-san, ce n'est qu'une égratignure superficielle ! Lui fit-elle remarquer.

Le maître de Kyo regarda son élève puis ses invités, le relâcha et se rassit avec un minimum de dignité, toussotant pour se donner contenance. C'est alors que Bontenmaru fit irruption dans la pièce :

Muramasa ! L'autre idiot a décidé de se barrer avec le Tenrô de Kyo !

Tout le monde : On sait...

_ Grand silence _

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit Sasuke.

- De toute façon, il va revenir. Shiro a trop de respect pour mon travail. assura Muramasa.

Comment peut-il en être si sûr ? se demanda Tora.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

*gloups* En fait je le plains ce gosse. Si mon père savait tout ce que j'avais fait/dit/pensé, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais comment fait-il pour dissimuler ses bêtises ?

- Il n'en fait pas. Déclara Muramasa. Où plutôt, c'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir dire.

Aaah, il je me disais aussi ! Pensa Tora.

Muramasa sourit et se retint de glousser comme une lycéenne* . Quelles pensées amusantes !

XxXxXxXx**SDK**xXxXxXXx

(Laissons tout ce beau monde pour aller voir notre jeune héro)

Ce dernier se trouvait dans la forêt, parlant seul et frappant de toutes ses forces dans des cailloux innocents.

- Pfft ! Quel imbécile je suis ! «Sinon tant pis pour toi !» s'imita-il avec une voix nazillarde. Mais quel idiot ! Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Oh et puis zut ! De que droit môssieur Kyo se permet-il de venir ici, hein ? Peut-être que MÔssieur s'imagine que je vais lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait ? 'Pis qu'est ce que je me sens bête maintenant moi ! Je vais être obligé de lui rendre sabre en pus ! Mais quel IDIOT ! (et oui, la vérité est cruelle parfois).

Il reprit :

- Tss ! J'espère qu'il va se faire tuer ce satané démon !

- Désolé, je ne suis pas venu pour ça aujourd'hui. s'excusa quelqu'un derrière son dos.

- Qui va là ?

Le jeune Shiro mit la main à son fourreau, prêt à dégainer. En effet, une voix inconnue venait de retentir; Un homme étrange apparut alors, s'avançant à travers les fourrés.

- Yoh ! Peace, jeune samurai ! Je ne vais pas te manger, je suis un simple partisan de la paix et de l'amour.

- ?

Shiro, éberlué, détailla l'intrus : il avait des allures de shooté. D'ailleurs, il fumait une sorte de pétard (anachronisme ; mais bon, SDK en est rempli...). Ses petites lunettes noireset ses vêtements relâchés lui donnaient un air faible et plus ou moins ridicule. Il s'approcha davantage, les mains fourrés dans ses poches en signe de décontraction :

- Je ne te veux pas de mal voyons !

Il envoya une bouffée de fumée dans le visage du jeune garçon qui toussa violemment.

- Teuheuteuheuteheu ! Baah... Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?

Il prit sa «cigarette» et la lui tendit :

- Tu veux essayer ?

Shiro eu un mouvement de recul :

- Non merci ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme vous !

Il sourit davantage :

- Aurais-tu peur ?

- PAS. DU. TOUT. ! s'écria-t-il, vexé.

- Bah alors vas-y, essaie !

- Euh...

L'enfant hésita, relâcha légèrement sa garde et prit ce qu'on lui tendait. L'homme sourit étrangement et fit :

- Allez, tire ! Prend une grande bouffée et après dis «papa» comme ça.

- Ahpfffft (il tire)... pa-pa ! Reuhteuheuteuheu ! *s'étouffe avec la fumée * Ach ! Ça déchire ton truc ! Se plaignit-il.

- Normal, c'est de la beuh.

Et comment je vais cacher ça à Muramasa-sama, moi ? s'interrogea Shiro.

- Allez, viens t'assoir avec moi ! Tu peux finir mon pétard si tu veux;

- Mais...

Le jeune samurai hésita mais tira de nouveau un filet de fumée. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'assoir aux côtés d'un inconnu qui disait des choses étranges. Et s'il s'enfuyait avec la beuh ?

- Ah !

Son compagnon avait lâcher le pétard qu'il était en train de fabriquer. Il se retourna pour le ramasser, exposant son dos à la vue de l'élève de Muramasa.

Mibu ! ...

Une grande représentation du Ying et du Yang s'étalait sur le dos de l'inconnu. Le jeune samurai se raidit et mit la main à son sabre :

- Que viens-tu faire ici, _Mibu_ ? lança-t-il, menaçant.

- Oy oy ! Peace boy ! Fit-il d'un geste apaisant des mains.

- ? (il ne comprend pas l'anglais)

- Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Je veux juste le Tenrô...

- JAMAIS ! Il dégaina son propre sabre, serrant le Tenrô contre sa poitrine.

- Tu devrais lâcher le sabre de Kyo, il t'handicape plus qu'autre chose. Le conseilla-t-il.

- Ne me parle PAS de Kyo ! Explosa-t-il.

- Oooh... aurai-je touché un point sensible ? fit-il, vicieux. En tout cas, merci ! J'attendais depuis longtemps l'occasion d'écarter Kyo de son sabre sans le combattre, vive la paix !

- ...

Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais pour que tout me tombe dessus d'un seul coup comme ça ! Je dois être maudit ! pensa douloureusement Shiro.

- Donne-le moi si tu n'aime pas Kyo.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas lui nuire mais je respecte trop le travail de Muramasa-sama pour m'en servir ainsi. Répliqua-t-il.

- Dommage, je n'aime pas la violence, j'aime la paix, moi !

- Tss...

Le jeune homme se mit en garde et attaqua :

- Yah !

Le Mibu évita chacun de ses coups, les mains toujours fourrées dans ses poches.

- Calme-toi ! Je ne veux pas me battre !

Il cachait bien son jeu celui-là ! admit silencieusement Shiro.

- Ta gueule ! Je ne te laisserai pas le Tenrô !

- Et tu pense que tu vaincra un Goyousei ? (un cinq planètes).

- Un quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

- De toute façon je te vaincrai !

Il fonça de nouveau en direction de l'homme goguenard. Le Mibu disparu de son champ de vision. Shiro tourna précipitamment la tête et vit l'inconnu, le pétard entre les lèvres. Pétard qui, avant se trouvait à a ceinture du jeune homme;

- Fu-aaah... Il avait tiré un filet de fumée.

Il fit :

- Surpris ?

Mon pétard ! s'indigna mentalement le jeune samurai, à la fois choqué et excité par le combat futur; Quelle force ! Mais pas question d'abandonner : Il attaqua de nouveau avec rage :

- Raaaah !

- Chiyuugi !

- Ah !

Le jeune samurai tomba , genoux à terre, le dos courbé, comme poussé par une force invisible. Effaré, il hurla :

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?

Chinmei s'approcha, victorieux :

- Qu'en pense-tu ? En fait, je contrôle la gravité. Donc pour te prendre le Tenrô je ,n'ai même pas besoin de te combattre.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant :

- Au fait, dois-je te tuer ? Je suis certes pour la paix et l'amour mais cet idéal nécessite parfois des sacrifices.

Hein ?

L'adolescent serra compulsivement son sabre et chercha à bloquer l'accès au Tenrô à Chinmei. Peine perdue, le hippie s'empara de la lame, la tâta puis sembla l'interroger du regard :

- Bon, je te tue ou pas ?

- Na...nany ? (quoi)

- La pression se fit plus forte.

- ... ou bien t'écorcher vif.

Il sortit un petit poignard et en lécha la lame, l'air sadique.

Un dingue ! Quelle chance ! J'ai toujours rêvé de mourir comme ça... ironisa Shiro.

Le Mibu s'approcha davantage, déposa le Tenrô de côté, mit le couteau au niveau de son coeur et abaissa légèrement ses lunettes. Shiro blémit : un regard aussi rouge et efrayant que celui de Kyo le contemplait sadiquement.

- Surpris ? héhé dors bien alors !

L'homme frappa de sa dague. L'ado hurla. Du sang gicla de sa toute nouvelle blessure au bras gauche.

- Non, finalement je vais te torturer lentement, très lentement, pour entendre tes doux cris d'agonie.

Un malade ! C'est un malade ! s'effraya mentalement Shiro.

Il lui frappa également la cuisse gauche, à l'emplacement de la blessure qu'avait soigné Muramasa. De nouveau, Shiro hurla de douleur. Répugné par sa propre faiblesse, le jeune samurai dû se résoudre à demander de l'aide. Quel égoïste ; à cause de lui il allait devoir exposer son maître. Il appela :

- Muramasa-samaaaa !

— grand silence —

- Oh ! On dirait qu'il n'a pas entendu. Ou peut-être qu'il est trop occupé avec Kyo ? Finalement c'est lui le plus important de vous deux.

- Tai...tais-toi !

- Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Kyo t'a dénigré et maintenant il se permet de venir chez Muramasa ? Peut-être parce qu'il tiens plus à l'enfant démon qu'à toi.

- TAIS-TOI !

- Tss... Meurs donc, pour la paix et l'amour.

Il frappa l'adolescent vaincu en plein coeur. Le jeune samurai ferma les yeux, terrifié mais résigné.

Une gerbe de sang jaillit.

Chinmei rouvrit les yeux : une lame s'était enfoncée de trente centimètres dans son estomac. Son sabre avait d'ailleurs été paré. I releva les yeux et rencontra un regard rouge sang flamboyant de colère. (note : Kyo ne voit pas la couleur des yeux de Chinmei). En effet, Kyo avait paré son coup tandis que Muramasa lui avait enfonvé son sabre dans le ventre, protégeant ainsi le gamin. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, effaré par la scène.

- Toi ? Aboya rageusement Kyo.

Le Mibu sourit et lança, comme à un vieil ami :

- Oy ! Onime no Kyo** ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ferme-la ! Je vais te tuer !

- Kyo...commença Muramasa.

Ce dernier retira sa lame d'un coup sec, faisant tressaillir Chinmei. Puis il se recula, se tournant vers son élève.

- Tout va bien ? L'interrogea-t-il, soucieux.

Il lu dans son regard de l'adolescent qu'il allait bien, mis à part quelques blessures, qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie, et qu'i était choqué par l'intervention de Kyo. La pression que l'homme exerçait sur le jeune homme s'était relâchée lors de cette apparition providentielle. Il récupéra le Tenrô, abandonné à ses côtés. Après quoi, il se releva en grimaçant et épongea ses blessures avec son kimono. De son côté, Kyo avait reconnu le Mibu ayant tué Mayuki, la compagne de Muramasa, par le passé. Il déclara froidement :

- Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir !

_Cette fois ?_ s'interrogea l'adolescent, à présent attentif à l'affrontement. Il n'y comprenait absolument plus rien.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Le nargua le Mibu en effectuant une petite danse pendant qu'il épongeait le sang qui maculait sa chemise.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Intervint Muramasa, le visage étrangement fermé.

- J 'étais venu pour le Tenrô mais bon... fit-il d'un ton léger;

- Tu ne l'auras pas ! s'écria le jeune samurai.

Kyo se retourna, agacé par son intervention :

- Tu pourrais me rendre mon sabre ! Cette lame ne vaut rien comparé au Tenrô ! se plaignit-il.

Shiro hésita, ne sachant que faire. Un coup d'oeil explicite de son maître lui appris qu'il n'avait pas le choix, sous peine de sévère réprimandes et peut-être même de mort. Il soupira et s'approcha de Kyo, le sabre à la main

- Tiens, prend-le, Kyo.

Kyo s'empara du précieux fardeau et dégaina, satisfait. Chinmei se tendit imperceptiblement. Le samurai sourit sadiquement et s'élança vers sa proie.

- Oh là ! Lâcha le Mibu en évitant «maladroitement» le coup (ou pas).

- Tch ! Fit Kyo avec dédain.

Il enchaina sur une série de coups plus rapides les uns que les autres. On entendit alors des «Wow, hah, oups, oula, youwoh, etc...!» résultant des esquives de son adversaires. Shiro était hébété : cet homme se moquait clairement de Kyo ! Comment osait-il ? Une vague de coère monta dans son esprit. Il secoua énergiquement la tête, horrifié : il n'avait rien à voir avec Kyo ! Pourquoi se mettait-il en colère juste parce que l'on défiait le samurai ? Muramasa tiqua. Il le regarda étrangement et il cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son visage.

Kyo finit par effleurer le Mibu. Ce dernier , comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas le Tenrô ainsi tira un peu de fumée du pétard de Shiro, et le lui lança en disant :

- Tiens, en gage de notre amitié pour la paix et l'amour !

- Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Ta faillis m'écorcher vif, imbécile ! (n'empêche qu'il a gardé le pétard)

- C'était pour ton bien, Shiro. S'excusa-t-il, l'air faussement désolé.

- ?

Il se tourna vers Kyo et Muramasa :

- A bientôt ! La prochaine fois, j'obtiendrai ce que je suis venu chercher. Et comme la dernière fois si besoin.

Ils le regardèrent durement. Kyo serra la poignée de son sabre retrouvé. Sur-ce, il prit la fuite. Un long silence s'installa; Ce fut le jeune samurai qui le rompit en intervenant comme une furie :

- Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

_ absence de réponse _

- Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il vient, il emmerde le monde et il _s'enfuit _? On nage en plein délire là !

- Ce n'est rien Shiro. Rentrons que je te soigne. Déclara Muramasa, d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

- Hai (oui), Muramasa-sama.

- Rentrons Kyo.

Sans un mot, le disciple de Muramasa prit le chemin du retour. Les deux autres suivirent. L'adolescent avançait tant bien que mal, ralenti par sa blessure à la cuisse le faisant souffrir. Cependant il ne dit rien, à la fois trop fier et honteux de son comportent antérieur qu'il savait enfantin.

Le trajet se fit en silence.

* * *

Voilààà ! Alors c'est toujours aussi intriguant ? (j'imagine) Désolé, c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire !

La suite est déjà écrite, plus qu'à la retaper; Il y a une scène chaude au chapitre quatre (enfin, quatre sur papier parce que les deux premiers chapitres ne sont en fait que le chapitre un inachevé (plus que deux copies doubles));

Reviewez please ! C'est très motivant !

a pluch !

_signé : the demon girl (vouivoui, c'est bien moi)_

notes utiles (...ou moins utiles) :

* (Tora : Anachronisme, anachronisme ! Moi : On s'en fout ! T : Mais non ! Euh... *contemple la batte de baseball de l'auteur * je veux dire bien...bien sûr Haneshiro-sama)

** Kyo aux yeux de démon se dit Onime no Kyo


End file.
